


Yoink

by BaconWrappedRainbows



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cedric is unimpressed, Children, Crushes, Digital Art, Flirting, Greylock has no idea how to flirt, Greylock never learns, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/pseuds/BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: Cedlock Fanart. Inspired by the time one of my friends said that Greylock is like the little boy pulling a little girl's pigtails on the playground, expect he never progresses beyond that stage.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Greylock the Grand (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Yoink




End file.
